stick_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Order/@comment-2001:E68:5414:475B:F458:BC9:FDA9:CC59-20191204090703
i appreciate what u guys add here.. but i see some clueless storyline.. i detect.. maybe... the stick war storyline is first... "stick war ii" and then be "stick war:legacy" and come back again to "stick war ii".. it is because.. 1. can u guys see statue in "stick war:legacy"? yes, i think its not a statue, its a giant! according to "stick war ii".. medusa can transform anyone to stone! thats it! the statue in stick war legacy its a giant! but why that cursed giant are there? heres my theory I. i think the order empire in that time are falling to chaos empire, thats mean medusa, and then order empire send all of these statues to remind them (stick war:legacy) that chaos will come and take down that inamorta! i also think that time,the order isnt conquer all of inamorta.. thats why order defeat.. YES.. based on logic, who can build all of that statue in that time? because theyre so nomadic tribe!... and after order empire sent that messages to old inamorta.. only order empire that time understand that messages... so i think.. order empire in stick war legacy knows that chaos will come and take down the inamorta! But unfortunately.. the other tribes worships to that statue and refuse to join orders conquest... if order empire that time isnt use force, then inamorta will fall to chaos hand! so thats why order empire had to attack and conquer them!.. PROVE FOR 1 The prove is.. do u guys see the last level in stick war:legacy? after u guys broke up the enemys statue, theres a giant in that statue! so who in the world can do that!? of course, a MEDUSA IN STICK WAR II!!! U guys get the update where u can play minigames in campaign mode? and u guys noticed marrowkai in that games? did u guys read that captions? (before u start that game) its written there, "chaos"yes... thats mean the chaos's conquest is began! and i think. stick war ii will update the marrowkai.. maybe PROVE FOR 1 as like what i said.. stick war ii, stick war legacy, and then stick war ii back.. prove because.. do u guys watch stick war iis intro? what are they doing? rebuild that statue right!? so i think, thats the beginning..it can be 2 theories, i. maybe they build that statue because its like the beginning, as we can see in stick war legacy, they make that statue as their worships point.. yes.. stick war ii is a plot twist storyline.. ii. or maybe, they build because to be their rebellion symbol to rebbeling order... maybe.. 2. i refuse and agaisnt what the wiki says about orders nation.. what in the world order empire is miner nation!?? (in my opinion)... can u guys see every enemies in every provinces have miners!? so i rejected what wiki says about that... actually, order empire is a clubmens nations, because if u guys see.. every tribes have their own technologies in the first game.. so i think.. the orders technology is club.. same like giants one... 3. why clubmen is missing? as u guys can see.. order empire replaced clubmens to swordwrath.. but why? is that technologies is too weak? or it just for fun? or maybe avtuaaly, order empire hates to do that because he dont want to make the weapon as symbols of their nation.. as u guys can see.. order empire is a peace and knowledge... so maybe they do this because to remove other perspective to order that order is a natives and savages like other nation 4. is giant more modern than humans? if my theories right.. that statue in stick war legacy is giant, why that giant wears helmet of spearton, shield, spear, sword, quiver, bow, staff and club??? i think... in that time, when the order is falling.. the giant on that time are modern, have same technologies with others... and after the fall, order sent that cursed giant to the old time.. and as u guys know, inamorta in that time (stick war legacy) is very ancient.. doesnt even know to make stone fort.. i think.. after they (that cursed giant) arrived.. they feels like.. "lets worship to this statue!" and they obssesed to that statue until in one period, they want to look similar like that statue, i think thats the origins of all technologies, from stick war ii.. thx guys for looking for my comments, i hope this will be the complete storyline in stick war series.. i dont know how to said, i spent my entire month to reassemble all of these theories to one conplete storyline. Even that time, i want to quit because its confusing me and killing me with confusion. i also forgetting my relations to my parents, gajahmada and most importantly, my kiyano.. she inpires mein every obstacles i face.. shes only my.. gf... also not forgot, afa, mehmet and muhammed who support me.. end of transmission me, sinat murad assaladdeen supporter, akmal fiqih arfiansya muhammad ridwan muhammad adam kiyano (my gf)